Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package and a light emitting device package module including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting device has been used as a backlight unit in a display such as laptop computer, a monitor, a cellular phone, a television (TV), or the like, or a white light source used for illumination, or the like. Therefore, various attempts to obtain white light using the light emitting device have been conducted. For example, a method of using a combination of a blue light emitting device and a yellow fluorescent layer, combining a blue light emitting device, a red fluorescent layer, and a green fluorescent layer with each other, or the like, has been utilized. However, in a white light implementing scheme that is generally used, a problem such as an increase in power consumption due to a decrease in color reproducibility or a decrease in luminous intensity caused by a limitation in an amount of added fluorescent layer has occurred.
Therefore, there is a case of using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) having excellent color reproducibility. However, also in this case, there is a problem that a high cost is required. Therefore, a scheme capable of implementing color reproducibility of white light and being economically efficient has been significantly demanded in the related art.